<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For your eyes only by Creativecookiecrumb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253661">For your eyes only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb'>Creativecookiecrumb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Decisions, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Cussing, Drama &amp; Romance, Evil Plans, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Gotham City - Freeform, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Manipulation, Outer Space, Romance, Sex, Systar system, Unrequited Love, Villains, Villains to Heroes, justice league - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:30:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the our mom a geddon, Rex is sent to the Phantom zone to pay for his crimes. While Joker takes this as an opportunity to get revenge on his ex lover Bat. The unlikely duo of villains start a rebellion against the new syspocalypstar and gotham.<br/>All while Emmet can't help but to feel unrequited love for his counterpart.The old lego gang and new heros must band together to figure out how to stop these old foes or watch what they built become destroyed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batman/Joker, Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Badman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Bad guy </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Rex wasn't aware of his surroundings at first. It was very dark but then there was a blinding flash and he felt his body being thrown upwards. He was then thrown onto the cold hard ground where he lay curled up in a ball. And then there was light and a voice.</p><p>  "Hello! Welcome to the phantom zone, bad guy!" the happy go lucky loud voice said.</p><p> There was a pit of fear in Rex's stomach. Where the hell was he? Rex only remembered disappearing in front of his counterpart Emmet and now he was in a place that appeared to almost look like heaven. But Rex being in heaven was very unrealistic.</p><p>  "I'm Phyllis! Now hold still so I can scan you."</p><p>The strange rectangular object scanned him before turning into an array of colors and then throwing out animated pictures.</p><p>"Scanning for badness!"</p><p> These videos were of Rex and basically every shit move he's ever done. It went from him being manipulative towards Emmet to destroying the wedding. Truly this could confirm he was a pretty bad person.</p><p>   "Wow! Manipulation of your past self is something I have not seen before! Very original Mr.Dangervest." Phyllis said.</p><p>"Uh-huh thanks but could you tell me where I am?" Rex asked as he looked around.</p><p>   "Oh of course! The phantom zone is where all the greatest and most evil bad guys are kept locked up. You're here because Queen whateva wannabe requested I hold you here."</p><p>   Rex's eye twitched. He couldn't believe it. Some queen had actually made the decision of holding him captive in this hell hole. How dare she. He tried to remain composed and not snap.</p><p>  "Where are the other bad guys then? I mean I can't be the only baddie in town."</p><p>  Phyllis seemed to back away from him. "Oh well they're right behind you actually. Goodbye!" </p><p> With that the rectangular object flew away.</p><p>  Rex's head was hurting with confusion on this whole situation. However he didn't realize the amount of villain prisoners that were approaching him from behind.</p><p>  He turned around and came face to face with the world's most dangerous antagonists. They all looked at him like if he was something to eat. Like predators eyeing their prey before they attacked their unsuspecting meal.</p><p> Rex chuckled to himself. Little did these fools know that Rex was the wolf to all these chickens. They were pathetic excuses for villains.</p><p>"Who are you stranger?" A giant eyeball asked Rex.</p><p>"Rex Dangervest-"</p><p>"Already boring." A strange swamp looking creature said.</p><p> Rex bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything he would regret. He couldn't be venomous yet. He had to figure out how all these weirdos operated first.</p><p>  "I've heard of him, he's the one who is the <em> special. </em>Only he went rogue!" A Medusa in the back said.</p><p> Upon hearing the news everyone gasped and began to murmur nonsense. There was a light tone of fear and curiosity in their voices. But this is exactly what Rex liked. It was the attention, the fame, and the slight gossip. It was everything he never got when he was a goodie two shoes who obeyed and complied to everything everyone said. Everyone always stepped on him when they had the chance. Even his best friend at the time Lucy who was now dead to him.</p><p>  But all this...now this is what he <em> craved. </em> And it was time to show these losers who really was Rex Dangervest. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lust filled  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning light shined through the dark curtains as Bruce sat at the edge of his bed with his hand tucked beneath his chin. He was in a thinking stance and many things were running through his mind. Like how only a couple of days ago he was going to marry a shapeshifting queen. It was an impulsive decision really. The fact was that Bruce just didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted company from anyone. Ever since Jokes had found out that he was two seconds away from marrying the queen, they had broken up. It was tough and it took a toll on Bruce. When he found out he received a call from a crying Joker. Bruce had tried to calm him down but he was hysterical. Through screams Joker yelled out "We're done Batsy! There is no we!" With that he hung up. The words shattered his heart. The heart that Bat didn't even know he had. </p><p> He was a hero he was supposed to be happy. But he felt empty on the inside.</p><p>  From the left side of the bed where Clark Kent lay, also known as the famous superman gave a light snore. Again Bruce was quite desperate for fake love. Even if it meant having one of his rivals as a bedmate.</p><p>Well he had to be honest being with Clark wasn't so bad. He was practically a giant teddy bear underneath all that steel muscle. He was always eager to see Bruce and never had a frown on his face. In a way he kind of reminded him of Emmet Brickowski. He'd have to introduce them to each other soon, their chaotic good energy would lighten up any room. Even someone's funeral.</p><p> Bruce tried not to think about it but he couldn't help but miss Joker. He hadn't gone to visit him in the Arkham asylum out of shame. He felt all the guilt crawl up his back.</p><p>Clark's sleep head rested on Bruce's back. "What's the matter? You can't sleep batty?" He asked through his half lidded eyes.</p><p> Bruce smiled. "Yeah it was probably the coffee I drank that's keeping me up."</p><p>Clark nuzzled his back affectionately. "Silly you, were you trying to get your blood pumping before we met up last night?" He said seductively. </p><p>Bruce smirked. "Yeah I guess you could say that."</p><p> Clark snaked himself underneath his arm to fit in it. He fit perfectly. While for Joker, Bruce had to hold him tighter to make him fit. They looked into each other's eyes. Clark had starry bright eyes that differed from the dark eyes Joker had.</p><p> Clark leaned his face towards Bruce's as his eyes closed. </p><p>  <em> Would he ever stop lying to himself? </em></p><p> He took his face with his hand and planted a kiss on Bruce.</p><p> <em> Did he actually know what love is? </em></p><p> Clark moaned into the kiss as he kissed him, Bruce wrapped his arms around Clarks neck.</p><p>
  <em> Would he ever find true happiness? </em>
</p><p>Clark pushed him against the mattress and nibbled and sucked on his neck. The bed creaked beneath them as Clark pushed his entire weight onto him. While Bruce moaned and grasped on his back, clawing it with his fingernails.</p><p>
  <em> Was this love or lust? He didn't know but it was a feeling he couldn't describe. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Heartache </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emmet clenched his chest hard as he held the letter in his hand. His tears fell onto the paper as he couldn't contain himself. His cries became audible as he yelped out his heartbreak. </p><p>  <em> She had really done it. She left him. </em></p><p>Only a couple days after saving the systar system Lucy had abandoned him. Emmet had come home to find all her belongings gone and a note. He had opened the note in a rush only to find that it was empty. It was a blank note. Because apparently Lucy had nothing to say.</p><p>  <em> What had he done wrong? </em></p><p>Emmet cried out in pain. His screams echoed throughout the empty house he had built for the both of them. Emmet never thought their relationship had problems but apparently Lucy felt otherwise. </p><p>  He sunk down on his couch but accidentally slipped and onto the floor. He continued crying like a pathetic child. His heart hurt so badly and he didn't understand why. The pain was only getting worse.</p><p>"What's wrong with me?" Emmet said out loud through his tears. Was he not loveable? Did he not love her enough? Was he too soft? It probably his weight problems that caused him to be more chubby and less strong looking.</p><p> He was meant to be a happy go lucky person. After all he was the special and helped save the world. However he was feeling like complete garbage. Like he wasn't good enough. Exactly the same way he felt before.</p><p> Emmet wanted to throw up but he also knew he couldn't be so loud or else he would wake up unikitty from her nap time. Speaking of which, where was she? </p><p> Emmet got on his feet and wiped the tears from his puffed up face. He went towards the cat room and carefully pushed the door open. She wasn't in there.</p><p> Lucy had taken her as well. Emmet felt his heart shred more. He got out the room and clung to the nearest wall. He held onto it with his dearest life as he remembered his last "I love you" with Lucy.</p><p> </p><p> <em>  Three days prior  </em></p><p> </p><p>Emmet and Lucy lay on the tall grass as a gust of wind blew past them. He turned over and put a flower on her head.</p><p>  "I love you Lucy!"</p><p>He remembered the look she gave him. At that time Emmet thought it was a look of adoration and love. Looking back at it, the face she gave him was a look of pity.</p><p> "I...love you too Em.." Lucy stuttered out.</p><p> Emmet thought at the time she was just having trouble expressing her romantic feelings but it was clear to Emmet now that she just didn't feel the same.That she was with him because of pity. Was every person involved in his life there for pity? Was he truly that pathetic?</p><p> He fell onto the floor and let out another loud cry. A loud cry of a wounded heart. </p><p> No. He couldn't be weak. He had to be strong.</p><p> He furiously wiped the warm tears from his face. What would people think if they heard him this way? </p><p>  He had to make a promise to himself. He would no longer be weak or sensitive at heart. He had to be strong at heart. From now on Emmet will no longer take crap from anyone. Whether it was his friends or coworkers he wouldn't let himself be overpowered. He wouldn't be just a simple construction worker anymore. Emmet would be stronger. He stood up on his wobbly legs. He would no longer be pushed around or put down to the ground by feelings.</p><p>  Emmet walked towards the kitchen where he stood for a moment before having a genius idea that he would probably regret in the morning. He reached towards every cupboard in the kitchen searching eagerly. He took out many objects before finally he found it. It was an alcohol beverage which Lucy once classified as a "chocolate stout". Emmet wasn't sure what that meant but all he knew was that he needed a drink. </p><p>He poured out a glass quickly causing some to spill on the counter. However before taking a drink Emmet jumped up the counter and held his glass up high like a fool. Like the happy fool he usually was.</p><p>"I'd like to propose a toast!" Emmet said to absolutely no one. The house stayed eerie quiet.</p><p> "A toast to me! I propose that no one will ever make a fool out of me <em> ever again. </em>" With that he drank the glass of stout. The strong taste slightly bothered his throat but he managed it. He couldn't care less. </p><p>He hopped down the counter and served himself some more to drink. He hated love. He hated the world for making a fool out of him. For making him the pun of everyone's jokes.</p><p>
  <em> He would show them..he would show them that he would no longer be the same Emmet. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> One year later </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Benny happily placed the trays of food in front of his friends and boyfriend. They were in one of Syspocalypstar's best fast food places and we're eager to begin lunch. "Oh yes! Finally the food has arrived." Unikitty cheered as she eyed the fast food.</p><p>  They were sitting at a table outside the restaurant like they usually did when they all met up. Metalbeard, Lucy, Uni, and Bad cop all dug in. However Benny took note at the empty seat and sighed. </p><p>"What's the matter Benny?" His boyfriend Bad cop asked as he rubbed his shoulder. Benny leaned into his touch.</p><p> "I just don't understand it's been months since Emmet has properly hung out with us. He's been so distant and he hardly maintains a conversation with me over the phone." Benny sank down and pouted as Bad cop's head switched to the good cop.</p><p>  "Now that you mention it he has been quite distant lately." Cop said.</p><p> Lucy seemed to grow noticeably nervous. As the others thought about it.</p><p>"When even was the last time we were all with him?" Unikitty asked. </p><p>"I'm not even sure lads." Metalbeard said. </p><p> Benny suddenly felt uneasy. This must be his fault he had been a bad friend for neglecting Emmet. He was normally such a happy go lucky guy and such a sweetheart. He probably had issues going in which is why he didn't go out much.</p><p>"Goodie?" Benny said, poking Good cops cheek.</p><p>"Yes love?" </p><p>"After lunch can we pay Emmet a visit?"</p><p>Good cops' smiles turned upside down. "I'm sorry honey buns but I have to attend my shift." He said sadly. </p><p> Benny gives him a smile and pats his cheek. "It's alright you go do your duty. Just know that I'll be visiting Emmet."</p><p> With that Cop nodded and they continued eating, Benny tried to desperately ignore the bad feeling that was clouding his mind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Emmet could practically feel the stares of others burn right through him. He was used to it though, he didn't care anymore. It was because he was dining alone in a room filled with people who were accompanied by fellow friends or dates. Emmet preferred to be alone with his thoughts after a day of work. He just liked being alone, it was oddly fun.</p><p>Besides it wasn't like Emmet was alone all the time. Surprisingly after the events of ourmomageddon Bruce and him and gotten close. To the point where they would hang out enough to consider themselves as friends. For heck's sake he's met Bruce's family including his boyfriend superman. Who was an awkward dork but nice to be around.</p><p>Emmet was finishing up his food when he received a notification on his cell phone. He checked it out and smirked. <em> Speak of the devil.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's a problem we need to discuss. Come over to Wayne manor tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -B.W </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emmet raised a brow at the text. Bruce never really called him to such duties that involved heroism and such. He wondered what it even had to do with Emmet? This weirded him out but also worried him. He decided to call it a day and go home.</p><p>He decided to turn the radio on, his finger pressed the button repetitively skipping each station. Until a familiar tune kicked in and startled him.</p><p>
  <em> My heart, my heart. Kickstart my heart </em>
</p><p>Emmet listened closely trying to figure out why this song was so familiar. He really only listened to catchy pop songs so it was strange that he found himself attracted to this rock song.</p><p>
  <em> Kickstart my heart. Give it a start. Ooh, yeah, baby Ooh, yeah. Kickstart my heart Hope it  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> never stops. Ooh, yeah, baby. </em>
</p><p> It finally clicked on his brain where the song came from. It was the song he heard Rex play in his ship. Before he found out Rex was himself from the future, they had been hanging out in his ship on their way to the systar system.</p><p> "Onward to the systar system!" Rex proudly called out to his raptors. Emmet was behind him giggling and feeling an odd sensation.</p><p> Currently Emmet didn't realize how much he missed feeling that way. It brought him a warm and homely sensation. Like a wave of nostalgia. A single tear managed to shed before he roughly wiped it away. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Emmet was comfortable on the sofa with his longtime favorite coffee on one hand and book on the other. It was going to be a planned evening of time for himself.</p><p>However those plans were thrown out the window the moment he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and went to open it.</p><p>Emmet was surprised to see his space friend happily looking back at him.</p><p>"Hiya Emmet! Long time no see." Benny said.</p><p>"Benny." Emmet said faking enthusiasm. He just wanted to read a book for hell's sake.</p><p>He welcomed him in and they went to sit down. Benny practically shouted questions at him."How have you been? Where have you been exactly? Why haven't you hung out with us? Why is your uniform different?"</p><p> "Calm down crazy I'll answer you questions one at a time." Emmet said smiling trying to calm down his hyper friend.</p><p> Benny clamped his mouth shut and sat down with a grin.</p><p>"Well for one I've been good. For the second question I've been here and at work. And I changed my look a bit, do you like it?" He dodged the last question. Emmet gestured at his signature construction uniform. He had dyed the orange, blue and the sleeves orange. Emmet wore it with pride since it was approved by Bruce. </p><p> "Wow well the deep blue color does suit you." Benny said. "But I'm still a bit concerned.." he fondled his sleeves.</p><p>"About what?" Emmet raised a brow.</p><p>"Emmet...you can't deny that ever since the events of the systar system you have truly drifted apart from us." </p><p>Emmet felt his throat begin to swell up. Hell he knew that they would realize sooner or later that Emmet was beginning to live the introvert lifestyle.</p><p>"Ever since Lucy and you broke up...you've left us and stopped taking our calls, stopped coming over to our parties and such. Lucy is worried but is too afraid to approach you." Benny continued. He was visibly nervous by the way he shuffled and would straighten his hair.</p><p> But his words infuriated Emmet to an extent. How the hell is she too afraid to approach him? Is she really that worried? It couldn't be since she had the balls to ghost Emmet the way she did without any remorse last year.</p><p> "I've just been busy." Emmet said, waving him off.</p><p>"Emmet stop lying! I know somethings wrong, this isn't you!" Benny pleaded and stood up. "Where's the happy Emmet? The Emmet that was joy full and full of life and wonder? The boy who was compassionate about others. Where's our <em> friend?" </em></p><p>Emmet's anger only rose but turned into frustration. </p><p>"Benny there's nothing wrong with me! And if you're going to keep pestering me then just leave me alone!" Emmet shouted.</p><p> Emmet almost felt regret raising his voice at Benny. It was almost like scolding a small innocent puppy who did no wrong. Benny's eyes were as wide as Emmet's ever seen them and teary.</p><p>Benny put his head down apologetically. "I'm sorry Emmet...I'll see you later-" </p><p>"Goodbye Benny." Emmet interrupted. He wasn't in the mood for sob stories. His own life was one of itself. He walked him to the door then slammed it shut. But not fast enough because he heard quiet sobs coming from Benny.</p><p> Emmet sank down to the floor, his head leaning against the door.</p><p>What has become of him now? Benny was right; he had changed. But Emmet just didn't want to be hurt by the people he called "friends". </p><p>
  <em>  My rose garden was set on fire by fiends who called themselves my friends. </em>
</p><p>To really summarize how he felt...he simply didn't want his feelings to be toyed with anymore. And he wasn't sure who exactly to trust anymore.</p><p>Emmet wrapped his arms around himself. For once in his simplistic life he wanted to experience genuine love.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Badman </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rex stood astonished at what the clown in front of him had just told him.</p><p>"Would you like me to repeat myself?" Joker asked him. </p><p> "Yes." Rex said, still astonished.</p><p>"Listen I didn't get myself wind up in this <em> heckhole </em>just to keep repeating myself over and over." Joker said, rolling his eyes. He took out a lipstick and repainted his already red lips.</p><p> "I said, Do you want to team up with me? To fight against my ex and his stupid city Gotham and to take down Syspocalypstar in the process."</p><p> Rex stood dumbfounded. Could this mean liberation from the phantom zone at last?</p><p> "Why me Joker?"</p><p> The green haired man looked at him smugly. "Well you got the coolest ships and plus do you really want to stay in here? Think about it, your counterpart is out there perhaps partying and enjoying life while you're stuck here like a caged dog." </p><p> Rex gritted his teeth. He had never thought about it that way.</p><p>"His dumb friends and your counterpart are having fun in Syspocalypstar while you are a prisoner here. You're technically the same as Emmet Brickowski so then why aren't you being treated the same? You're only different because of what <em> they </em> did to you." Joker smirked knowing he was pulling his heartstrings.</p><p> Rex growled at the thought of it. All of those fuckers having fun while he was here alone and loveless and stuck with a bunch of weirdos in cosplay.</p><p> "So what do ya say Rexy? Join me to bring some terror to this world?" Joker said, offering his hand to the pissed off raptor trainer.</p><p> Rex took his hand without hesitation and shook it. Joker gave him a filthy grin.</p><p> "How exactly will we get out of here?" Rex asked the clown.</p><p>"Ah my friend leave that all up to me." Joker said.</p><p>Right on cue a hole opened up on the floor. To Rex it appeared to look like a vortex. </p><p> "That's our way out! Harley has your ship and raptors which will be used as our transportation out." Joker said.</p><p> "Are you up to take all of us including those other villains to your ship." He said gesturing at the curious villains who were peering at the vortex.</p><p> Rex grinned for the first time in a very long while. "You bet I can."</p><p> "Alright one by one jump!" Joker commanded.</p><p>As soon as they all jumped it was Rex's turn. He did a swimmers move and dove towards the vortex.</p><p> He landed on top of his ship in a superhero style landing. He crawled inside and was pushed to the ground hard. He struggled to get up and then he felt wet tongues lick his face.</p><p> "Conner, Ripley, Rocky, Quaid, Cobra!" He called out to his many raptors. They snuggled against him and squealed in happiness.</p><p> "It's been so long! What have my babies been doing!" Cobra bought something for him, he took it and realized it was his signature Rex vest.</p><p> "Aw geez thanks boy I gotta go change. Why don't you guys make our many guests feel welcome." </p><p>Cobra went over and began to chase one of the villains as Rex went over to his old bedroom to change clothes. He threw open the closet doors and dug through his stuff. He changed out of his prison clothes and then left to the restroom where he shaved. It had been so long to the point where he had grown a full beard.</p><p> Before he left the room he took one last glance at the mirror and saw himself as the way he used to be. The original Rex Dangervest.</p><p> He stepped out of the room and went towards Joker and Harley at the control booth. </p><p> "Looking good Mr. Dangervest." Harley Quinn said.</p><p> "So Joker what's the plan?" Rex said to him as he put his arm on his hip.</p><p>  Joker put an arm around him and grinned. "For now we leave off to space! And I'll tell you my full plan on our way."</p><p>Rex nodded and changed the coordinates to a new destination as Joker's crackle of laughter filled the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. World's finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The batboys are included and so are the justice league, however if they seem rather off its because of my lack of knowledge about the characters❤❤</p>
<p>Since it's the lego version technically let's say Bat adopted all his kids I suppose :P and that's how he got stuck with a lot of robins</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce awoke to Clark pulling the warm cover off him. "Wake up sleepyhead." He chanted happily. His voice alone reminded him of when snow white sang amongst wild creatures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce rubbed his eyes and ruffled through his scalp. "It's too early for this shit Clark." He mumbled as he tried to desperately take his sheet back. He noticed how Clark seemed to be all dressed and ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Clark ignored and got close to him. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast? Some waffles or eggs?" He asked him as he twirled Bruce's hair with his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Uh some eggs would be nice....wait Clark what time is it." Bruce asked, still tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Clark reached to his drawer and examined the round clock. "It's ten o'clock you slept a while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> In an instant Clark witnessed the bats eyes open. "Ah fuck! Shit fucking hell!" He shouted as he stood up from his lying position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Woah Batty what's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Gah I'm late! I was supposed to meet up with Emmet and the league!" Bruce explained as he shoved stuff inside his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Emmet? As in Emmet Brickowski? What does he have to do with the justice league?" Clark wondered out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I forgot to tell you but I'll explain in the meeting! Now pass me your phone because I can't find mine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Clark handed him his cell phone and Bruce quickly typed in numbers quickly. He put the phone on his ear and looked back at Clark. "Supes would you be a doll and make me a coffee?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Clark readjusted his glasses and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Well it's about time you pick up! Jason?! What are you doing with your brother's phone?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There was a brief moment of silence before another voice presumably Jason answered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Just let Richard know that he's in charge of you guys till I come back in the evening! I won't be home right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief pause as Bruce listened to what Jason was saying on the other line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck do you mean Tim lit the kitchen on fire?"</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Bruce grew more tense as his voice rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "How would you like your coffee?" Clark asked him nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I'd like it black please." Bruce said to Clark in a calm voice but that turned into pure rage when he got back to Jason.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>"Jason Peter Todd!</span></em> <em><span>Put your brother Tim on the phone! I said put your brother on the phone!"</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span> Clark scurried away before he could listen to Bruce get more and more hysterical over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Put your brother on the phone for bats sake!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple minutes Clark finished making Bat's coffee, he turned around to find Bruce dressed and ready to head out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I texted Brickowski letting him know to meet us outside his house since I won't be in Wayne manor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Nice." Clark said, handing him the cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "How are the boys?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Those little shits tried their hand at </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooking</span>
  </em>
  <span> while Alfred was asleep and started a small fire in the kitchen." Bruce said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Aw those boys, kids will be kids." Clark said grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Do you think you can take us to the systar system?" Bruce asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Clark outstretched his arms. "Sure hop on." He said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmet looked over at the text sent to him by Bruce again. It was a really weird change of plan and really last minute but seemed like whatever Bruce needed to tell him it was urgent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Just then he heard an enthusiastic voice call out to him from above. "Hey Brickowski!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked above and spotted two figures flying towards him. Well it was more like Clark was carrying Bruce bridal style. Emmet tried not to giggle but it was an adorable sight to see. Complete couple goals in Emmet's book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Hey you two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Emmet! Thank god you're here." Bruce said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah what's the matter?" Emmet asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce waved him off. "No, no time to explain Hop on Emmet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A few moments later Emmet was being carried by Clark on one hand while Bruce occupied the other. The wind smacked his face very hard as Clark flew towards their destination. He did it with such ease that Emmet wondered if it was really that easy to fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn't it have been easier to take the batmobile? Or at least some other super cool automobile you own?" Emmet asked grasping onto Clark, nervous about the heights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "That was the original plan but I admit I slept in today. The only reason why I even woke up was because Supes here got up before I did." Bruce said as they arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The systar stars sang their traditional </span>
  <em>
    <span>"welcome to systar" </span>
  </em>
  <span>song. It had such an eerie tone that gave Emmet the chills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They stepped inside where the queen herself awaited. She stood tall and proud as the crown upon her head shined brighter than any other decorative in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Queen Whateva…" Bruce said awkwardly.  Emmet could feel the intensity of the room increase and he could tell Clark could feel it as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Bruce." Whateva said with an annoyed groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "It's been a long while…" Bruce said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Yes it's been awhile since we've last seen each other. Since our supposed </span>
  <em>
    <span>wedding day Bat boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Whateva's face grew stern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Emmet had nearly forgotten about the wedding day that the queen had partially forced Bruce into at one point. He wondered if Supes knew about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Well I-" Bruce started to say before Clark cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Wait hold up what do you mean since your supposed wedding day?" Clark asked him confrontingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Babe chill it's like a wedding that was impulsive and never even happened." Bruce defended himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Why haven't I heard about this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The queen's laughter interrupted. "Superman and batman? Who would've thought that they would make the </span>
  <em>
    <span>world's finest couple</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She stepped closer to Bruce. Emmet could tell she was probably bitter by the abrupt end their relationship had. But he wondered why she had to actually take jabs at Supes. He didn't really do anything wrong other than fall head over heels with an edgy hero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "You know I never thought you'd actually get yourself a new </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy toy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Especially one that I specifically sang about to make you jealous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She smirked and Clark appeared to grow more uncomfortable behind Bruce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "You remember right? The song Gotham city guys? It noted every reason why they were the worst-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So why are we here again?" Emmet asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Whateva turned to Emmet and gave him a cheery smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Emmet what a pleasure to see you! So sorry the other hero's await in the other room." She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Okay." Emmet said as the guards led them through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They arrived at a room with a long oval shaped table and several heros seated on both sides. All seemed annoyed by Bruce's entrance to the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Heroes I've gathered you all here to announce an important issue that has happened." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bruce pulled up a powerpoint and it revealed a strange hole in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "About a day ago someone broke most but not all villains out of the Phantom zone again. Only they used a ship as transportation and have gone off radar." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Several gasped and whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"While we aren't concerned about those so-called villains since my colleagues and I have faced them previously, so we know they are not a true threat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room seemed relieved until Bruce spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "However the queen over here requested a certain inmate be placed specifically in the Phantom zone. He is a very dangerous one so I'll pass you a mug shot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bruce placed a stack of papers on the table and Emmet reached to grab one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Words couldn't describe how he felt when he looked at the inmate in the photo. It was himself….his future self..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "This particular inmate is named Rex Dangervest formally known as Emmet Brickowski, was the person used as the getaway driver. He's 33 years old and is accompanied by raptors. He's also the future version of cutie pie Emmet here." Bruce said gesturing at Emmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmet looked at the picture. He couldn't bring himself to stop looking. Rex's predatory grin was looking back at him and his emerald eyes were piercing through him. Rex had such an evil yet charming aura that was intimidating. He was strangely drawn to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Where do we start looking for them?" Superman asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Perhaps in Gotham city but we also have to find out who helped them escape before the yearly systar gala this week. That breakout was far too close to this upcoming gala so I believe they are planning on stopping by. " </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmet couldn't believe it. His counterpart was free and probably wanted vengeance against Emmet for not wanting to join his side. He began to anxiously nibble on his nails.this all his fault? He just wanted to go home and hide under his blankets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bruce wasn't too sure how Clark had managed to worm his way into the hearts of the Wayne family but he did. Enough so that Clark would regularly sleep over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Batty?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Clark." Bruce said as he continued surfing the various channels on their platform tv. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's Chanel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said who's Chanel and why do you have several letters from her in your mailbox?" Clark said questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It took him a good minute to figure out exactly what Clark was referring to until it finally clicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! You mean the company Chanel. They are sending me spam since they got to pick my clothes for the gala last year. However the tabloids and media labeled me, Bruce Wayne as the worst dressed thanks to them. So I decided that I won't be choosing clothes from that brand." He said with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Clark's face was resting on his palm but he seemed unconvinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They sat in silence, the television being the only thing making noise in the room. Which Bruce knew was an instant red flag since Clark was always so talkative. Not that he minded of course since he liked hearing that voice of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Supes what's the matter?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bruce gently held his lover's chin. "Supes I know something bugging you when you do that cute twitch thing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Clark rolled his eyes. "Well what's been bothering me is that you seem to have things on the side you don't tell me about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it about my relationships?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hun I'm known as a playboy so all my flings were not serious." Bruce explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark looked back at him with a sad expression. "Bat...the queen of the systar system literally said you were both supposed to get married."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bruce brought Supes closer to him in an embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Again it was an impulsive decision and I am thankful I didn't marry her. Supes I adore you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his relief Super broke into a smile. The signature Superman smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Hehe oh bats I love you too." Clark said, bringing him in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it was anger or perhaps it was out of spite. He wasn't too sure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But it was very pleasing to see that the space boy Rex had brought in more kryptonite than Joker could ask for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He watched as Rex placed the bag filled with glowing green rocks on the floor of the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Now what role do these play in all of this?" Rex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Joker looked far into the distance of the empty planet they were in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Well it's a more petty part of the plan Rexy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? I see. Is this enough?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes that is indeed more than enough! Now let's get going we've got a gala to get ready for!" Joker clasped his hands together as the raptors started the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He had to admit this was perhaps taking it too far. But could you really blame the clown? He just wanted vengeance on the entitled alien who took his nightcrawler away.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Batman yelling on the phone was a scene inspired by Jean smarts "Put your brother on the phone"<br/> There's a clip on YouTube about it :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>